Second Chance of Happiness
by Jouren4Life
Summary: Another Kevin/Dynasty two-shot, maybe three shot if I'm persuaded. Based on current spoilers. What if Kevin lands himself in Hospital as killing Steve-O goes wrong. This causes both Dynasty and Kevin to think about their relationship in Hospital but will they get their second chance? R&R. Story is better than summary.


Second Chance of Happiness

A/N - Another Kevin/Dynasty fic. What if the worst was to happen during this weeks episodes and Kevin got shot. How would this affect both Dynasty and Kevin when they deal with the aftermath in the Hospital? Based on current spoilers. One shot at the moment, could be persuaded to do more, please R&R.

* * *

(Dynasty's P.O.V)

Drained. This is what I, Dynasty Barry, feels after spending the last 48 hours sitting uncomfortably in a hospital chair on the bedside of Kevin Chalk. The guilt I feel as I stare at the scar at Kevin's chest, knowing that I caused this makes me think why Kevin wants anything to do with me. Being with Kevin has made me feel like I'm worth something more than I've ever thought but as soon as Steve-O came into town, all happy thoughts went out the window. Still feeling the disgusting thoughts of what Steve-O has done to me, I struggle to fall asleep and seeing the innocence look on Kevin's face, I wonder whether we can move forward but before I know it, Kevin starts to open his eyes and I am unable to move as he reaches for my hand, causing me to unable to control my emotions as tears crawl down my face.

"Hey, Hey, stop crying" states a raspy Kevin, who tries to stop me from wiping my face."Dynasty, this isn't your fault, so stop blaming yourself".

I nod my head, trying to believe what Kevin has trying to say and I take a risk as I get up and I kiss him on the cheek and I am in full surprise as Kevin strokes my cheek and he kisses me on the mouth. I pull away to wipe the tears from my face and after staring intensely at Kevin, I take a step in the right direction as I climb on Kevin's hospital bed and try to fall asleep in his arms.

A number of hours later, I find myself staring into space as sleep refuses to come to me and I try to be quiet when the tears start crawling down my face again as I can't help but think about everything that has happened that has caused sleeping Kevin into this situation. My crying must have reached Kevin's ears as I find myself getting shifted in his arms and as I look up, I can't help but cry harder as I look into Kevin's eyes to find the worried look on his face.

"Dyn, talk to me. I am here, I'm not going to hurt you. Please tell me that you know that" states a clearly concerned Kevin. I find myself crying myself with laughter but I force myself to stop as I see the confused look on Kevin's face and I breath heavily before I reveal how I'm feeling in my messed-up head.

"Babe, please know I could never think that you could ever hurt me. Its just I came so close to losing you. You have got to understand no-one has able made me feel the way you have made me feel and I am so sorry that I have hurt you but I had no choice. Steve-O would have killed me, I was trying to protect you and I couldn't even do that. Kevin-" I find myself stuttering and as I am unable to continue, I end up bursting into tears again and thankfully, Kevin encourages me to come back into his arms and we find ourselves trying to fall back asleep, even with a lot on both of our minds.

* * *

(Kevin's P.O.V)

After Dynasty's emotional breakdown with her opening up about she has felt, I find myself unable to sleep causing me to think about everything that has happened in the last few weeks but especially in the last few hours. Hearing what Steve-O did to Dynasty is going to make me sick until the day I die. But seeing how withdrawn Dynasty was the day she told me caused me to see red and with Connor's help, I managed to lure Steve-O into a difficult position which puts me in a dangerous position myself and I don't care that I almost died as protecting Dynasty was the No1 thing on my mind, even now more than ever. At least Steve-O is back where he belongs, hopefully he rots in prison.

Seeing light from outside of my room, I can't help but be concerned on being caught with a sleepy Dynasty in my hospital bed and I can't help but breath a sigh of relief as Imogen and Connor enter the room and as they smirk at me, I am forced not to throw anything at them due to the sleeping girl in my arms. Soon enough, my thoughts get interrupted as the married couple start questioned me about my health and as I get comfortable, a question by Imogen puts me on edge.

"What is going happen now between you and Dynasty? When we heard what happened from Barry, I have never seen such a fearful look on Dynasty's face. I think this ks what she was scared of, she never wanted you to get hurt. You know, she was only trying to protect me. Kevin, it is safe to say she loves you, she won't ever stop" states Imogen. Soon enough, Imogen and Connor leave me and a still-sleeping Dynasty by ourselves and I can't help but feel the guilt as Imogen's words start to sink in and I know I won't be able to get any sleep throughout the rest of the night.

A matter of hours later, the light comes from the window and I get the reminder that it is Morning and as I turn my head, I see Nurse Lawrence enter my room and after she tells me that I will have to stay in for a few extra days for precaution and I have had a lucky escape, I am left alone again with a still-sleeping Dynasty. That doesn't last long as I look down to see Dynasty starting to wake up and as we look into each other eyes, we find ourselves looking away with both of us feeling nervous and as Dynasty leaves the room to get some coffee, it gives me time to think about me and her.

* * *

(Dynasty P.O.V)

After making a swift exit from Kevin's hospital room, I find myself hovering outside of his hospital room. Knowing he will want to talk about everything that I said last night in my emotional state, I am unable to face him or what he has to say for the minute and as I turn around I am shocked to bump into Mrs. Budgen and as she raises her eyebrow at my clearly odd behaviour, I find myself pouring my heart to her and I can tell she is stunned to discover the full truth on what has happened.

"Dynasty, why didn't you say anything? You may not live in the Student House but I will protect you like anyone that is living with us. Come here" Mrs Budgen comes closer to me and I find myself falling into her arms as my emotional state beckons me again and I can't help but cry harder into the olders' woman's embrace and after getting Kevin's stuff passed to me, Mrs Budgen leaves me to face my demons and I head into Kevin's hospital room to face reality and I just hope me and Kevin can get through this...

R&R

OK, Maybe it is going to be at least a two-shot. Well until next time :) x


End file.
